This protocol is a prospective, double-blind study of the safety and efficacy of growth hormone therapy in improving physical & psychosocial well-being in growth hormone deficient adults. Growth hormone or placebo is administered once daily, and principal endpoints are measurements of body composition, muscle strength and endurance, and psychological profiles. This protocol was intiated during 1993, and 4 patients have been enrolled. No data are available yet.